Avengers: Legacy
Avengers: Legacy is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on by , serving as a part of the Marvel Wonders Animated Universe. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and it will premiere on Disney Channel and Disney XD on TBD 2019. Synopsis The Avengers unite to fight evil threats as they deal with their own personal demons. Characters Main *'Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America' (voiced by Nolan North) - a noble World War II supersoldier who was brought to the 21st century after being trapped in ice during his last battle against Red Skull, becoming a superhero and the de facto leader of the Avengers. *'Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man' (voiced by Steven Blum) - the self-absorbed but well-meaning head of Stark Industries who created a powered exoskeleton after being kidnapped by terrorists, using it to TBD. **'F.R.I.D.A.Y.' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Dr. Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk' (voiced by Jeff Bennett as Banner and Patrick Seitz as the Hulk) - TBD *'Thor Odinson' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Scott Lang/Ant-Man (II)' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (II)' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'T'Challa/Black Panther' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD Supporting *'S.H.I.E.L.D.', consisting of: **'Col. Nicholas "Nick" Fury' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Phillip "Phil" Coulson' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Commander Maria Hill' (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - TBD **'Sharon Carter/Agent 13' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/Mockingbird' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Rescue' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Edwin Jarvis' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Harold "Happy" Hogan' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD *'Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'America Chavez/Miss America' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'The Vision' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD *'Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross/Red She-Hulk' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *'Gen. Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - TBD *'Richard "Rick" Jones/A-Bomb' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Jane Foster' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Odin' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Valkyrie' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Heimdall' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Sif' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Warriors Three', consisting of: **'Hogun' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Volstagg' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Fandral' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Katherine "Kate" Bishop' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man (I)/Giant-Man' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD **'Dr. Janet Pym (née van Dyne)/The Wasp (I)' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Hope Pym/The Wasp (II)' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Cassandra "Cassie" Lang/Stinger' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Mar-Vell/Walter Lawson/Captain Marvel (I)' (voiced by TBD) - the original Captain Marvel who mentors Carol in order to continue his legacy. *'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD *'Dr. Stephen Strange' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD *'Jessica Jones/Jewel' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Luke Cage/Power Man' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Daniel "Danny" Rand/Iron Fist' (also voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Tippy-Toe' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD * Antagonists *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Sinthea Schmidt/Sin' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD **'Dr. Arnim Zola' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) - TBD **'Ophelia Sarkissan/Madame Hydra/Viper' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Baron Wolfgang von Strucker' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Masters of Evil/Dark Avengers', consisting of: **'Baron Helmut Zemo/Iron Patriot' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Emil Blonsky/Abomination/Dark Hulk' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Loki Laufeyson/Dark Thor' (voiced by Richard Epcar) - TBD **'Yelena Belanov/Black Widow' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Barney Barton/Trickshot/Dark Hawkeye' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Darren Cross/Yellowjacket/Dark Ant Man' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Karla Sofen/Moonstone/Dark Captain Marvel' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger/Dark Panther' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD *'A.I.M.', consisting of: **'Yandroth/Scientist Supreme' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K.' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Ultron' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - TBD *'Thanos' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD **'Death' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - TBD ** *'Mandarin' (voiced by James Sie) - TBD *'Whitney Frost/Madame Masque' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Justin Hammer' (voiced by John Michael Higgins) - TBD **'Justine Hammer' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Marco Scarlotti/Whiplash' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Melanie Mastor/Cyba' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Amora the Enchantress' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'M'Baku/Man-Ape' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Grandmaster' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * Episodes See List of episodes. Spin-off See West Coast Avengers. Trivia *Each season has a sub-title. * Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animation Category:Avengers Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas